


Categorical Imperative

by i_claudia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For latenightcuppa's prompt: <i>Merlin/Arthur, Arthur finding Merlin's occasional bookworm tendencies unusually hot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Categorical Imperative

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/40980.html#cutid1). (11 December 2009)

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Merlin turns around at the sound of Arthur’s drawl and makes a face at him. “You know,” he says in an aggrieved tone, “I am _trying_ not to fail all of my exams.”

Arthur slides up close behind him and lifts his fingers to toy with the soft hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck. “You’re not going to fail anything,” he reassures Merlin, tracing patterns into Merlin’s skin. “You are brilliant and the next great thinker of our times and I am sure that your old dead philosophers will not mind if I steal you back from them for five minutes. Besides,” he adds, “I happen to know that you’ve already finished all of your essays. Your excuse is invalid.”

Merlin tries to squirm away from him when Arthur tugs his shirt askew and leans down to kiss the curve where Merlin’s neck meets his shoulder. “Arthur,” he complains, but his voice is a little breathless. “Stop, I have to check – _oh_ , I have to check this cross-reference against Kant’s Categorical Imperative, and I’m sure I did the whole section on _The Leviathan_ wrong...”

“Mm,” Arthur comments, warm arousal curling up from his stomach, and worms his hands under the hem of Merlin’s shirt to drag his fingers along the curve of Merlin’s ribs. “Tell me more about the categorical imperative. Does it involve me shagging you over this desk?”

“Arthur!” Merlin would sound much more threatening if he wasn’t busy winding his fingers deep into Arthur’s hair, and Arthur has no difficulty pulling him up out of his chair by his belt loops and pressing him back against the edge of his desk, papers crinkling under his arse. “Not in the library!”

“You’re sexy in the library,” Arthur objects, resting his hands on Merlin’s waist and stroking his thumbs slowly back and forth. “I can just imagine you in glasses and an argyle sweater vest, scribbling away in a book and correcting all the typos... I could call you Professor, if you want.”

Merlin laughs at that and makes a face, shaking his head, but he’s leaning back now, supporting himself on one elbow, and Arthur follows him down to kiss him again with a smirk.


End file.
